valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Futaba
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Cat Network |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 20% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Cat Network |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Cat Network |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Cat Network |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Cat Network |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 83597 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 129498 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This curious cat spirit fancies herself a detective and can solve cases in no time. |friendship = I solve cases in no time! Now, I just need one to solve! |meet = My keen detective's sense told me I'd run into you! |battle start = I'll discover the truth! |battle end = I'm still in the dark. |friendship max = I will solve the mystery of the missing Celestial Realm cases! |friendship event = Wait, how come there are no cases in the Celestial Realm? Especially when I sniffed out a potential case involving you! |rebirth = The case of the missing cases! I've finally solved it! The perpetrator is milord! Your stellar reign wiped out crime! So, lay off a bit, okay? I need some crimes to solve! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}